


Summer Evening, Breezes Blew

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2010, Football, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 2010 World Cup and before the game against Mexico, Leo takes some time to show Kun how sorry he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Evening, Breezes Blew

The sun getting lower in the sky, coloring the whole stadium with orange and pink hues, however earlier in the day it had not let down the _Albiceleste_ and what they were accustomed to back home.

 

It was June 24. They were in South Africa...The only problem was that Leo wasn’t even sure where they were. He knew it was...somewhere in South Africa. He just wasn’t sure if it was north, south, east, or west of where in the Argentina National Team had been practicing beforehand. After countless days practicing, the 3rd before the game the team had been bussed to whatever pitch they were on now in preparation for the impending game against Mexico. It had to have been relatively further than walking distance from their rooms if the team had bussed there... he just wasn’t sure _where_. Usually it was Kun who is the one to go with the practice flow and not know what stadium they were in, let alone which town. This time though nearly the whole bus ride Kun had stayed awake and focused.

 

After the first 5 minutes or so of quiet chit-chat, Kun had pulled out his headphones and plugged into his new and state of the art iPod. (Leo was, admittedly, still somewhat wary of anything kept Kun from babbling away for 1 or 2 hours or however long it was, but he was so tired this morning from waking up so early from the TV he didn’t mind all too much.)

 

Watching Kun plug in however, Leo took it as his cue to snuggle up to the other forward and rest his eyes… He ended up falling asleep to the quiet and sleepy chit chat of his other teammates when the sun was just barely above the horizon, but he had been woken up being blinded by the sun and Kun resting his arm on Leo’s back, which was curled into his lap and keeping his head pressed to the window where anyone outside the bus could see him drooling. He could feel the gentle nudge of Kun’s half hard cock on his arm from his sleepy state and he felt good to know it was him turning on his subconscious.

 

“God damn, Leo! Pay some attention!” Someone shouted from behind him. The sun was pounding on the back of Leo’s neck and he could already feel it prickle where he was bound to have a sunburn. The voice was right though, he needed to focus and put time and effort into this practice just like everyone else. They were in South Africa. They were practicing for _another_ game in the World Cup for Christ’s sake. No more daydreaming.

 

The rest of the practice continued, floating by in a dream. Leo made it look effortless to weave in and out of defenders and scored as easily during practice as always. After each one everyone had their little mock-practice celebration- excluding running over and lifting him up to cheer. The best part for Messi is always seeing Kun stop running to smile only to him and mouth something like “good job, little flea.” and make a kissy face. Or at least that’s what Leo assumes Kun is saying, he is known for not being the best at lip reading and Kun isn’t the best at whispering.

 

“Alright boys, let’s end this today with 2 laps and stretches and then we’ll do this again tomorrow at the same. Do not forget to meet in the lobby at 20:30 before dinner tonight.” Maradona had a way of speaking, he wasn’t yelling, but he wasn’t _wasn’t_ yelling either. It frankly gave Leo the creeps but Kun was apparently oblivious to it. He commanded power in a way that Leo didn't particularly like, but he could clearly respect it from the coach.

 

Kun and Messi spent their laps around the pitch talking and panting for air. “Who knew,” Kun groaned many times. “That Africa was so hot!?”

 

When they had finished they spent their after-practice stretches in the shade near the goal going through the routine quietly, Leo rose first and pulled Kun to his feet before they walked tiredly to the showers.

 

Leo chose most times to shower facing away from Kun. He stood in the spray for a few moments before hurrying and washing up as quickly as possible. He didn’t like to give people the wrong impression. Well, people who weren’t totally oblivious to the looks they already gave each other. And how they slept curled around each other on plane and bus rides. And how Kun would always mumble something about “Dropping the soap” in the shower to Messi before he dropped his towel and turned on the water. He would always end up finishing before Kun and took his time re-dressing and then sat to wait for Kun who would take his sweet time in the shower. He wasn’t shy of his body and with teammates in these away-team showers he didn’t mind taking his time. Kun took all the time in the world even when he was at home or away on a club game so it was no surprise to Leo he would do the same in Africa.

 

Leo had redressed into another simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt, too hot for much else and was now sitting on the little bench in front of their clothes cubbies. Kun finally rounded the corner from the showers with a small smirk on his face, knowing Leo would still be waiting.

 

“Ah, the prince has showed his face again! It’s a miracle! I was beginning to think you had slipped and fallen.” Leo mocked.

 

“Oh, you stop. I had to make sure I wasn’t going to stink. After all, you always complain how I smell like a 12 year old after practices.” Kun retorted, pulling on his own shirt. He stood with his back turned to Leo. He could feel the heat of Leo’s stare on him. Even with a towel wrapped around his waist, it was clearly evident what Leo was looking at. Especially now that Kun had taken so long everyone had already left for the bus back to their rooms.

 

Kun dropped his towel, letting it hit the floor of the changing room with a small thud. Leo breathed in sharply. Even now after seeing Kun’s ass so many times, he was still shocked by how much it could take from him and still look so perfect.

 

Kun pulled up his underwear slowly, letting it cover him once more and after that he pulled on a pair of shorts also and slipped on a pair of well-worn trainers. He felt the warm heat of a blush spread over his cheeks knowing exactly what he was doing to Leo and it made him smile to himself, knowing that in this moment he had the power and Leo was nearly helpless.

 

“Are you ready to head back?” Kun said to Leo as he finally turned around. Leo was dumbstruck; his face was frozen in shock at how Kun could be so casually sexy. It didn’t matter that Kun had been doing things like this for years to Leo. Somehow he nodded and the pair walked casually back to the bus. Once they boarded they were met by many curses and groans as to how they could possibly take so long...So much for trying to not give the wrong impression.  They spent the ride chit chatting again, and Leo was surprised when he found out they had been only about 25 minutes or so away from the base camp in Gauteng.

 

* * * 

 

“You cheat every time! I don’t understand!” Leo proclaimed, the irritation in his voice came as no surprise to Kun. He stood up quickly from the couch and abandoned his controller, pacing around in front of the couch.

 

“Leo,” Kun warned coolly, “If you turn off the Xbox I really will start cheating this time.”

 

Leo paused in his step for a quick moment before deciding that it was definitely worth it. He leaned forward swiftly and pressed the power button.

 

“Ha! Now your cheating will be wiped from the records again!” Leo teased proudly. He placed his hands on his hip and watched as Kun’s expression furrowed and his eyes narrowed angrily.

 

“Why don’t you ever believe me when I say I don’t cheat? I don’t understand how you think I’m lying to you every 3 minutes when we play a game. It makes no sense!” Kun replied even more irritable than Leo.

 

“Kun…”

 

“No. You _know_ I don’t accuse you of cheating whenever you win. I don’t even accuse you of cheating in a real football game so I don’t know why you decide to throw tantrums when for once I’m better than you!” Kun stood up now, crossing his arms over his chest and going to his bed. He flopped how and pressed his face into the pillow. Leo could make out every few of his words and knew they weren’t good.

 

Leo made his way over some moments later and laid next to Kun on his side. He stroked the back of Kun’s neck with his fingertips.

 

“You know that’s not how it is.” He said soothingly.

 

“ghhnm hhuhh nuunmmm” He recieved Kun’s indescript mumbling as an answer.

 

“I’m sorry I get so worked up about a stupid game.”

 

“hnnph.”

 

“You know that I’m really not serious.”

 

“hnnph.”

 

“I don’t do it when we play any other games.”

 

“hnnph.”

 

“Kun.” Leo finally said, getting frustrated he wasn’t listening. Leo moved closer now, moving his hand from the back of his neck down to his shoulders. He continued his ministrations, rubbing soothingly and whispering softly how he was sorry. Kun continued muttering, now only slightly annoyed. Leo found a particularly tough knot in his shoulder and sat up to straddle Kun’s hips from behind. He rubbed and pressed roughly on the knot.

 

Kun moaned loudly into the pillow. His stress and irritation fading as Leo massaged his shoulders. He ground his hips down, trying to escape Leo’s grasp.

 

“Oh you stop that, you know it feels good.” Leo told him, sitting on him fully, trapping him down. Kun nodded into the pillow and turned his head sideways to get more air. He was panting now, sporting a half hard cock for the second time today and he was grateful that Leo couldn’t see how much this was turning him on or else he would be teased endlessly about how he “probably got a boner from going to massage therapists.”

 

When he was finished rubbing that knot, Leo leaned forward and kissed the base of Kun’s neck. He kissed his jaw line and scooted up his back a little to kiss his lips from the side. Kun kept his eyes closed but now gave Leo a small smile and pursed his lips slightly so he could better kiss his lips. Leo moved back to Kun’s neck and down to his exposed shoulder. Leo pressed his lips there and gently sucked a small mark, moved to the right and continued his motions. Gently, he slid his hands up Kun’s shirt and rubbed at his lower back.

 

Kun ground his hips into the mattress once again rubbing them in small circles and becoming painfully more aroused. This time he moaned a little quieter as his face was no longer smushed into the pillow. Breathily, he begged Leo for more and please. And who was Leo to deny his lover more?

 

Leo felt himself harden against Kun’s back and the touch of his soft skin. Leo pushed Kun’s shirt up even more and began to kiss from the bottom of his shoulder blades down. He pressed his lips along every vertebra leaving sloppy kisses that cooled instantly against Kun’s skin in the cool room. The slightly smaller man ran his fingers down his lover’s side and kissed at Kun’s hips.

“Is this okay?” Leo asked breathily as well. He ran his hands over the swell of Kun’s ass and the other man couldn’t respond. He moaned again, this time a little louder and nodded his head furiously against the pillow.

 

Gently and slowly, Leo pressed his hand under Kun and to the front of his waistband and hooked his fingers inside. He pulled down equally as slow. Kun lifted up his hips kicked the shorts and his underwear off the bed and to the floor. Leo ran his hands along the sides of Kun’s legs. He kneeled now to the sides of his lovers’ legs and Kun lifted his hips up barely, moving his arms up and under the pillow to support himself a little more. Leo used one hand to thumb at his boyfriend’s bottom lip. Kun sucked Leo’s index finger into his mouth eagerly and ran his tongue up and down along the length. Leo’s other hand found Kun’s cock and wrapped around the base, first gently gathering the pre-come that was leaking from the slit to naturally lube his hand up. He went up and down painfully slow for Kun, making him cry out loudly around Leo’s finger.

 

The hand at Kun’s cock quickly abandoned it’s ministrations in favor of Leo moving further down the bed, withdrawing his hand also from his mouth. The unwet hand smoothly parted Kun’s buttcheeks and Leo leaned onto his elbows to press another gently but sloppy kiss to Kun’s asshole. He used the fingers that had been in Kun’s mouth to press slowly and steadily inside.

 

Kun moaned even louder this time, gasping Leo’s name when he had up to the second knuckle pressed inside. Leo slowly but surely fucked into Kun’s entrance with his finger, using his other hand to lovingly rub at his other cheek. Kun started to rub slow circles into the mattress with his hard cock, moaning more steadily now.

 

Leo sat back onto his haunches, licking and pressing quick kisses up from Kun’s perineum upwards. Finally he withdrew his finger, only for it to be replaced with the tip of his tongue pressing into Kun.

 

He pressed his tongue deeper until his lips were flush with Kun’s skin. He ran his tongue along Kun from the inside and sent shivers through him, making Kun moan and cry out “please” again and again. Leo used his tongue to fuck into Kun, moving his head further back and coming close again, quickly and then slowing down to make Kun burn from the inside out. He could feel his lover’s sweat beading under his touch. Leo withdrew his tongue and pressed the tips of two of his fingers into Kun, fucking and scissoring deeply, pressing onto his prostate and making him cry out even louder than before.

 

Leo pressed his tongue inside once more, this time nudging Kun to sit up onto his knees. His face was pressed into the pillow once more and his dick was dripping more steadily down onto the sheets of his bed. Leo licked along his entrance each time he withdrew his tongue from lapping inside of Kun’s walls. Leo was painfully aware of his cock straining up through his underwear and pressing onto his shorts but he ignored his discomfort in favor of rubbing Kun’s sides and continuing to fuck into him.

 

“Oh god Leo please I need more I’m begging you please please please.” Kun begged, panting and moaning in the middle of his sentence.

  
Leo reached the hand that wasn’t holding himself up to Kun’s cock, stroking him a few times and being rewarded with Kun grinding his ass harder onto his mouth before Kun came violently and with a near scream onto Leo’s hand and the bed sheets. Leo continued to press into him and stroke and twist his hand along his cock until he slowly and then finally stopped fucking himself onto Leo.

 

Leo slowly withdrew his tongue and flopped onto his back next to Kun and near the side of the bed. Kun had rolled onto his back with a loud thud and a small groan. Leo pushed his shorts onto his thighs and withdrew his dick. He ran his free hand through Messi’s shaggy hair and Kun began stroking him quickly, twisting his hand around the head and pressing it down to the base and teasing his balls with his fingertips.  He pressed his mouth onto Leo’s neck, licking and sucking gently in contrast to his tight fist around Leo.

 

It wasn’t long before Leo came onto his shirt, crying out Kun’s name repeatedly and grinding his hips up into Kun’s hand.

 

Leo got up moments later, pulling on a new shirt and underwear before going into the bathroom and emerging with a warm washcloth. Kun lay with his eyes closed and without snoring which is what clued Leo into him not being asleep. He gently cleaned the stray drops of come off of Kun and threw the cloth onto their clothes pile in the corner near the other bed.

 

Leo grabbed the blanket from the other bed and with one swift movement he covered them both up and climbed up into the bed. Leo wrapped his arms around Kun, holding the other man tightly against his chest and Kun snuggled his nearly naked body closer to Leo.

* * * 

Leo was awoken some time later by an insistent and loud knocking on the door.

 

Leo detangled his limbs from Kun and made sure he was completely covered before opening the heavy door to their room.

 

Leo peeked through the crack to be met with Masche’s disapproving scowl.  “Do you know what time it is, you idiot?” He said pointedly. “Maradona is going to murder you two for being late!”

 

Leo’s eyes widened and he racked his brain for what they were supposed to be doing. _Meeting and dinner, how could I be so stupid!_ He cursed himself internally.

 

“I’d wager also Kun must still be worn out from that snoring,” He said bitterly and narrowing his eyes to scowl at Leo. Leo’s face heated up quickly and a bright blush colored his cheeks. “Next time, I’d suggest waiting until everyone is asleep before you make so much noise like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Laura Palmer" by Bastille
> 
> Written for vamosleomessi on tumblr. Any mistake is my own, and thanks for reading my first fic!


End file.
